Senior Representative
Fiorella Contiello, the current Senior Representative of Belaya Rosa. Personality Fiorella is the type of girl that loves to smile and flirt around with the people regardless of gender. She also has great leadership skills which makes the people around her depend on her more. The Italian is also quite lazy with reading books, manuals and such and would prefer to do things in her own way immediately. After all, experimentating doesn't hurt... sometimes. This girl is quite overprotective of her juniors as well. Since there are no more adults around to depend onto, Fiorella feels like she is the only one who can protect her precious juniors. And protect them she will, no matter what it takes. But behind all those smiles and playfulness lies a psycho who is deeply in love with blood. Blood of other living things; May it be animals, human beings or... them . She just loves the feeling of seeing other people spray blood when she slashes her weapon at them. It makes her feel like she's in heaven. One can say that blood can be her drugs. Background History Fiorella Contiello is the only daughter of one of the powerful Mafia leaders in Italy. The Contiello family name has made quite a reputation in Italy for decades for their cleanliness in their job as well as their mercilessness. Fiorella grew as a fine young lady with impeccable manners and etiquette. One could say that she is the perfect daughter. Unfortunately, perfection doesn't exist which means that Fiorella isn't perfect. At the age of 13, she has committed a grave sin that almost ruined the whole Contiello family. She killed her father with her own hands using the gun that her father gave her on her 13th birthday for self-defense. Only because her father made a decision which caused the little girl to view her father as a weak and spineless worm. (Saying that even she could have made a better decision) Fiorella shot him again and again while enjoying watching the blood gush out of his body. What's terrible is that she didn't shoot to kill her father, she shot to play with him and watch him die with blood loss. For Fiorella, that seemed normal considering the hundreds of things she saw her family members do to other people. When you've seen so many cruel things done in front of you, one will definitely change their point of view in life forever and think that this cruel thing is the right and normal thing to do'.'' Being merciless was like drinking water for dear Fiorella. Her Mother, shocked and confused at her daughter's actions, banished her to an all-girl's military school in Russia to discipline her and hope that she will learn her lesson and come back one day as a civilized and tamed human being. But... no matter what Fiorella has done to her father, her mother - Stella Contiello - continued to love her. Stella gave Fiorella a parting gift, the family's treasured sabre - Misericordia -'' to remind her that she is still a Contiello no matter what happened in the past. And that everything she does in her new home will either taint or raise the Contiello family's reputation. With that done, Stella quickly sent her daughter away and took control of the Contiello famiglia, trying to fix the chaos that her daughter caused. Extras 'Likes *Blood *Cute things *Fencing *Strawberries *Rain 'Dislikes' *Weaklings (Those who aren't willing to try and survive and just gives up) *Easy Challenges *Reading *Conceited People Category:Browse Category:Representatives